Failure
by Amberzlove
Summary: A story of an earlier mission for Team Minato. Obito learns a very hard lesson.


**Failure**

I don't own anything.

Obito barely heard Minato-sensei talking to the doctor as he watched Kakashi closely. He didn't look so untouchable anymore. He looked…he looked small and fragile. The two words didn't sound right. Those two words…words that Obita had never thought to even use before when describing his teammate felt wrong in his mind. It had been two long days since the chunin had fallen because of the Uchiha's stupidity before they could get Kakashi medical help. Obito choked softly, watching Kakashi being forced to breathe with the black, breathing mask strapped over his lower face.

"Calm yourself, Obito," Minato soothed, placing a hand on the youth's shoulder, "Kakashi is still fighting and won't give up so easily."

Obito nodded and returned to watching his teammate resting in the hospital bed. He hated the tubes and IVs that littered Kakashi's arms. He hated the wires that disappeared down his teammate's horrible, hospital-issue pajama top to monitor Kakashi's heartrate. He hated the sound of each sluggish beep that showed how badly Kakashi was struggling to survive. He hated the bandages, but most of all…most of all Obito hated himself. Kakashi was here because of the Uchiha's failures.

"Hold on, Kakashi," Rin was whispering as she held their teammate's hand in hers, "Don't leave us. Just keep breathing."

Obito sighed and looked down before looking back up as Minato-sensei placed a hand on his shoulder again.

"The doctor thinks we got Kakashi here in time," Minato began as Rin glanced over at them, "The blade that slashed his chest had a poison that is slowing his heart, but the antidote has already been administered. It will take time, but Kakashi should heal as long as he wakes for us soon."

"I'm sorry, Sensei," Obito almost whimpered as the jounin frowned, "If I had listened…if I hadn't run straight into that trap making it necessary to bail me out of my mistake, Kakashi wouldn't be hurt."

"You're correct," Minato agreed as Obito groaned, "You made a mistake so learn from what happened. Kakashi did what he felt was necessary and was willing to face the consequences of his decisions without flinching. Honor his sacrifice by not allowing yourself to waiver. Keep improving even if…even if Kakashi can no longer be with us."

"Hai, Sensei," Obito answered, trying to hide his flinch of pain at any thought of their teammate dying, as Minato ushered Rin and he to the door.

Obito paused in the doorway as the jounin turned back to the injured youth before slowing walking over to the hospital bed. The man's eyes looked terribly sad for a moment as he reached and stroked a hand through Kakashi's silver hair. The youth didn't even shift at the touch and looked so different without his hitai-ate holding his thick bangs from his face.

"Bakakashi always hates his hair touched without permission," Obito thought, looking to his teammate's pale face, "He'd usually be rolling his eyes and crossing his arms like the grump he is by now if he knew his precious hair was being tampered with."

Minato-sensei closed his eyes in grief as he leaned over Kakashi, looking angry while his fisted hands shook.

"Leave."

Obito glanced up to see Kushina-san standing with Rin.

"Go now," Kushina ordered again, "Your sensei does not need you watching this. Minato-sensei is hurting enough over the injuries of one of his precious students. He doesn't need witnesses to his anger."

"Why is Sensei angry?" Rin asked, "He took care of the nin that hurt Kakashi and he has already told Obito several times that he doesn't blame him for what happened."

"Your sensei is mad at himself," Kushina admitted as the two youths gasped, "He's angry that even with his amazing speed, he still couldn't reach one of his students in time. Go so I can deal with my husband."

Rin and Obito nodded as they walked towards the waiting room. The two were surprised to see Gai and Genma.

"Is he okay?" Gai gasped, standing quickly, "How is my eternal rival?"

Genma rolled his eyes at Gai and nodded his greeting at Rin and Obito.

"He's hurt bad," Rin breathed, looking ready to cry, "Minato-sensei said the doctors have hope that we got him here in time, but I know the truth behind Kakashi's wounds. He's lucky to still be alive and needs to wake up quickly or he'll succumb to the poison in his system."

Obito felt himself pale as he sat heavily. Rin moved off with Gai to tell him more about Kakashi's diagnosis.

"Heard Kakashi got sliced having to pull your fat from the fire," Genma blurted as Obito glanced up at him sharply, "This true?"

"It's true," Obito stated, looking away, "I acted the fool and my teammate is paying the price for it."

"Hn," Genma grunted, "That was stupid."

Obito's rage built and evaporated just as quickly as the truth of Genma's words rang true.

"It _was_ stupid," Obito sighed, watching as Genma looked thoughtful, "This is all my fault. Minato-sensei even agreed with me, but told me to learn from my mistakes."

"Sounds like good advice," Genma pointed out as Obito nodded, "Look. Kakashi and I aren't real close, but we work well together sometimes. That guy is all rules and regulations and everything, but he doesn't do anything without his reasons. Don't dishonor his act, by pouting about."

"Minato-sensei mentioned honor and now you," Obito said, "I…I have no intentions to dishonor anyone and I'm not trying to pout. I just…."

"What?" Genma asked after Obito trailed off before the Uchiha stood suddenly.

"I don't _want_ Kakashi in there!" Obito yelled as Genma's eyes widened in surprise, "I don't want him in there hurt because I was stupid! I wish it was me instead! I _hate_ this! I wish Kakashi had just let me die rather than sacrificing himself!"

Then Obito ran. He ran despite hearing voices calling for him to stop. He ran away like a big, doofus baby and didn't stop until he was hidden deep in the forest. Then he shoved his goggles to his forehead and cried as he felt the guilt crawl up his spine and bleed throughout his body. This wasn't fair.

"Stupid Bakakashi!" Obito yelled, pounding his fists into a tree over and over again despite the pain, "Should have just let me deal with what I caused. Should have let me get stabbed. This was my fault! _Mine_!"

Obito punched the tree a couple more times before allowing himself to curl at the base of the trunk. The image of seeing Kakashi fall rolled through his mind over and over again as he clutched his bloody fists against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi," Obito sobbed allowing his sorrow out the best way he knew.

The youth cried in choked gasps until he finally fell asleep. He woke hours later, feeling a hand stroking his hair. Obito sat up quickly and scrambled away from…away from…

"Minato-sensei?" Obito questioned, blinking in shock at his teacher before gazing down in surprise at his freshly bandaged hands, "What?"

"Next time wear gloves when you pick a fight with a Konoha tree," Minato teased as Obito glanced to him again and noticing that it was early morning so he'd slept through most of the following afternoon and the full night, "Do you know how long I've been searching for you after Rin came tearing into Kakashi's room stating that you had run off?"

Obito looked away guiltily without saying a word. Minato sighed from beside him and forced the boy to look up at him.

"Don't you _ever_ wish harm to come to yourself, Obito," Minato warned as the youth gaped at him in shock, "Kakashi would certainly never wish for you to be in that hospital bed instead of him. Shinobi do what we must."

"This is my fault," Obito whimpered, wiping at his eyes, "Did you see him, Sensei? Did you see what I caused?"

Minato looked into the sky for a moment as he yanked Obito over to sit next to him.

"I saw Kakashi," Minato began, "I saw a teammate fall for another teammate. I've never felt so slow in all my life. I thank Kakashi for his actions."

"What?" Obito questioned in horror at the words.

"We nearly lost _you_ on that day, Obito," Minato continued as the youth gaped, "You would have been stabbed through if your teammate hadn't pushed you out of the way. You did well to defend once he was downed. Kakashi took that hit, but your fire jutsu saved us all."

The Uchiha growled as he stood to pace. He remembered the gut wrenching sounds Kakashi made as the poison took effect and the chunin lost his ability to think rationally. He saw his sensei practically flying as he raced carrying their dying teammate to Konoha. He remembered the blood. So much blood that Kakashi's usual pale face was pure white and his eyes…his eyes were so full of pain and confusion until they slipped shut and hadn't opened since.

"Please, Sensei, don't make this seem better than it is," Obito breathed as he stopped to hang his head, "My fire jutsu saved us only because I led everyone into a trap by being too itchy for action. I didn't observe or watch for proper dangers. Kakashi tried to warn me, but I wouldn't listen. Now Kakashi is struggling so hard."

"And you learned a very valuable lesson," Minato assured as Obito looked up at the man who had pulled him into a hug from behind, "You and Kakashi both scared me very much. I don't like that, Obito, but now we have a teammate injured to care for. He needs us. Are we going to let him down?"

"No," Obito denied with a quick shake of his head, "I'm sorry I ran off. I know you want to be by Kakashi's side."

"I do," Minato agreed, pulling the Uchiha to follow him, "Can't be there for Kakashi without the rest of my team's support. Let's go."

Obito nodded and raced after his sensei. Worry still choked him, but the guilt had ebbed a little. That was, up until he was back in the room staring at Kakashi while Minato went to talk with the doctor. The only color in the chunin's face was from the silvery eyelashes that lay upon the youth's cheeks. The rest of Kakashi's face was still completely covered by the black, oxygen mask.

" _What_ did you do to your hands?" Rin demanded, placing Kakashi's hand back down to scoot towards him.

"Got into an argument with a tree," Obito snorted, "It had a cat held hostage. I won."

Rin giggled for a moment as she used her medical jutsu to soothe away some of the sting.

"Don't do that again," Rin whispered as Obito looked to her in surprise, "We might lose Kakashi. I can't lose you too."

"We won't lose Bakakashi," Obito declared, taking his hands back as he blushed, "He's too strong to leave us, right?"

"Mmhm," Rin hummed in agreement, "I'll be right back, Obito. Let me get some cream for your hands."

Obito nodded and glanced to Kakashi once he was alone.

"I'm really pissed at you," Obito snorted, sitting in Rin's seat as he glared at his teammate's still form, "I am so sick of seeing your back all the time and now…now you showed me up _again_. How does it feel to be so damned perfect all the time? Ugh!"

Obito dropped his head to the mattress and growled irritably.

"I still wish it was me in this bed and not you, Kakashi," the Uchiha stated with his face buried in the sheets, "I never wanted this to happen to you. I'm such a failure."

Obito felt a movement before…

"Ow!" Obito complained as something hard slammed him on the head and he twisted his neck to see what rested on his hair, "Wha…Kakashi?"

Kakashi's eyes were open and glaring over at him angrily. Obito felt the fist rise from his head as his teammate flicked him hard in the nose.

"That hurt!" Obito whined, pointing at Kakashi angrily before gasping, "You're…You're awake? You're _awake_! Doctor! Someone, he's awake! Thank God you're awake!"

Obito grasped Kakashi's hand tightly as the other raised an eyebrow in surprise at the joyful youth.

"I've…we've all been so worried," Obito sniffled as Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Don't take that tone with me. I'm so glad you are awake. How do you feel?"

Kakashi glanced at Obito with both eyebrows raised and a look of "what do you think, stupid." The chunin couldn't talk with the breathing mask anyway.

"Yeah…I know. You can't speak and feel kind of terrible," Obito groaned, "I'm so sorry that I set off that trap. I swear to be more careful."

The chunin seemed to sigh before glancing down at the Uchiha's hand. Kakashi rubbed his thumb over the bandages on Obito's hand and gave the other a questioning look.

"Being stupid again," Obito admitted as Kakashi rolled his eyes for a second time, "Seems to be my middle name, huh?"

Kakashi snorted for a moment then shuddered as pain filled his eyes. The chunin squeezed his eyes shut and moaned beneath the breathing mask.

"Don't move. I'll get the doctor," Obito blurted, rushing to the door as it opened to show their teacher, "Minato-sensei, Kakashi's awake, but he's in pain! He needs help!"

The jounin said nothing, but flashed away so fast that Obito felt a breeze hit him as Rin burst into the room to hurry to Kakashi's side. Soon, he, Rin, and Minato were shoved out of the room as the doctor examined their teammate. Kushina came over to sit with her relieved-looking husband.

"That teme hit me on the head with his _fist_ ," Obito complained as Minato chuckled, "Yelled at me with his eyes and eyebrows. _How_ do you figure out how to yell at someone with your eyes and eyebrows? Bakakashi is so _stupid_!"

"He's also awake," Minato breathed out looking shaken, "The doctor had said that if there was any chance that Kakashi would survive, he needed to wake within the next twenty-four hours. It will take time, but I think he'll be fine. Kakashi came back to us."

"Thank goodness," Kushina and Rin voiced at the same time before giggling at one another.

The fear that had been gripping Obito's heart released itself as the Uchiha grinned while he rubbed the sore spot on his head. Even injured, Kakashi sure could pack a punch.

Epilogue:

"This is stupid," Kakashi complained as Minato-sensei carried him gently from the hospital wrapped snug in a blanket while Rin and Obito followed with everything that the doctor had given to the jounin to care for his student, "I can walk."

"Not on your life," Minato chuckled, adjusting his arm under Kakashi's legs carefully to shield the chunin from being jostled too much, "You've just got out of the hospital after nearly a month and the doctor said no exertion at all, Kakashi, until you are fully recovered. Just relax so you can heal faster."

"Hn," Kakashi grunted before glaring at a grinning Obito while he blushed red in embarrassment at being carried like a child.

Minato settled Kakashi into his guest bedroom once home. Kakashi scowled at all the fussing about, but seemed too tired to make any more complaints while he leaned weakly against some pillows.

"Rin, Obito, five more minutes to visit and then Kakashi needs to rest," Minato called as the chunin glared up at him angrily from the bed, "Don't start, Kakashi. I'll make you some tea, but you _will_ get some sleep."

"This is your fault," Kakashi snarled, narrowing his eyes at Obito as Rin giggled after their sensei had left.

"I know," Obito admitted as Rin and Kakashi stared at him in amazement, "I'm sorry, Kakashi. I'm sorry for not listening to you on that last mission and for making you have to make the decision to do what you did. Thank you for your actions. I'll never forget the lesson you taught me."

Obito bowed deeply before glancing up from his bowed position with a cheeky grin.

"Can I have some of the mochi Kushina-san brought you as a get well gift?" Obito asked as Rin hid a smile behind a hand.

"No," Kakashi denied as the Uchiha squawked.

"Stingy!" Obito declared, pointing an angry finger, "Come on, Man! Just one little piece."

Minato and Kushina watched the squabbling from the door and smiled as Kakashi gloated over Obito and denied his request again.

"Feel better now?" Kushina questioned, seeing the relieved look in her husband's eyes, "Kakashi will be fine with proper care."

"I feel much better," Minato grinned out as Rin restrained Obito from leaping at a calm-looking Kakashi, "They are all here. _All_ of them."

Kushina smiled softly. She could feel Minato's joy. All of his precious students were here with him.

"Obito, stop harassing Kakashi," Kushina laughed out as the Uchiha calmed, "I got you some mochi in here. Come on. You too, Rin."

"Yay!" Rin cheered, going to follow Minato and Kushina.

Obito looked at Kakashi as the chunin stared right back. The two sighed as one before sharing just one, tiny, little smirk between them.

"Teme," Obito snorted.

"Cry baby," Kakashi retorted as Obito wiped at his tearing eyes.

"Maybe just this once," Obito chuckled, "Get well soon, Kakashi, so I can show you my super awesome skills that I've been developing while you healed up. Wait and see me beat you good the next time we share the training field."

"We'll see," Kakashi sighed, closing his eyes, "Don't ever call yourself a failure, Obito. You're stupid, but not a failure.

Obito shook his head as he watched Kakashi's breathing even out as he drifted to sleep. The Uchiha smiled at the sleeping chunin for a moment as he pulled the blankets up some more.

"Welcome back, Kakashi," Obito whispered, "You've been missed."

The end.


End file.
